Emerald Eyes
by TheDarkPurpleGirl
Summary: Behind her dull and pale aperance the girl hides a dark secret. This secret shall haunt her durring all of her travels. Now in Alola the girl starts her journey colecting pokemon data for profesor Rowan and exploring the wonders of the ruins that enshrine Tapu Bulu, caves and lakes of Alola while encontering endlesly the edgelord Gladion and developing feelings for eachoter.
1. Chapter 1

The two commander step into the office their expresion plain. Betha and Gama were wearing their red and orange suits with their pokeball belts attach. One of them was acompanied by her partner a raichu wearing a red scarf around its of them bow down in fron of the chair showing their respect to the man that was showing their back to them.

"Sir!" The two femeale salute posing and gersturing with their hand.

"Commander Gama and Betha, what a lovley surprise." The man in the chair said as he look at the screen his back still facing the girls.

"Sir, the betha grunts manage to track down the target." The one dessed in red anonced.

"Excelent news, commander. How about the arthefacts?"

"Sir! We are on our way to gather the last fosiles. The one we predict is going to be hard to obtain would be the one in the posesion of the target." Gama explain as she straightens her back.

" No worries Commander" the man said as he pets the head of his pokemon."Once the target will be captured we will be in the posesion of both her and the dark orb." He explain.

"All do respect sir, but why are we running after her footsteps instead of capturing her when she is in the open? Is a waste of our time" Gama ask. To that betha give her a small hit on the sholder. "Gama, that topic is..."'she was cut off.

"Allow me to tell you a tale Commander." He got off his chair still facing the screen. "A tale of power and revenge. A tale about a girl who can free Giratina and start a new world. A tale of a power that should be mine."

"Here we go again" Betha sigh, her being all to faimilar with the obsesion of the leader.

"A year ago, from a temple, the box of memorie was retrived and was plainning to be removed by our team." He said as he furiously cuts the air with his scepter. "But one lil girl took it before us!" He shot. "That girl poses the power that should be mine! The power to create a new world! My world!"

"So why aren't we just stealing it from her?"

"Gama..." Betha tried to wisper

"Is not that simple comander." The leader hissed. "You see, such power came with a price!As the one how remones the box will be haunted by the son of darkness and the one who opens it will be haunted by their voices." He said turning around his gray mask becoming visible to the girls."No one knows who they are or what they want but the price I am paying and that cuts deep into my soul. The curse that wont stop until she fulfils her mission"

"Mission?"Gama asks.

"Yes, her mission"

"I trough our purpose was to free him why is she in this equation as well? I mean we know how to..."

"You dissapoint me comander. In order to free myself of the curse and take my rightful place i need her to finish what was ordered to her willingly or by force. That, is why we follow her steps. Now go, both of you!"

"I am sorry, sir"

" Yes sir!"

The two commanders step out of the office a minute of silence between the two. They look at eachoter their blue orbs meeting.

"I still dont understand... why does she matter so much to him?" Gama ask hurted

"Is a long story. The injury, the chosen ones,the curse... so much to proces and so little known." Betha explain. "You will see, once we have the target"


	2. Chapter 2

The radiant sun rays travel trough the curtains letting out a strong light. The curvy and slim body, dressed in purple silk stood dazed in the boat cabin, lied on the bed. Its been such a long travel from the beautiful Sinnoh to was alone, breathing in the salty air and relaxing. Her black braids highlighted by the green stripes in her hair they were placed on her face blocking the bright light at 50% of their partner was in the pokeball, because she was completely displaced by sunlight, and could not be blamed. Missy was a nocturnal pokemon and sunlight affected her health, preferring the night much more than the day. Alola was a sunny and warm land, perfect for a dream vacation convinced that there were ghosts there as well as anywhere, but now she was more focused on relaxing. The sound of the ocean was crazy, an orchestra assisted by the whailords' tails coming out of the water and the jumping of the shapedo in and out of the water.

Her pale body was protected by her long but slim dress asorted with white stockings and shoes and her purple beret was lost somewhere on her luggage. The phone was unloaded, and she had nowhere to load it on the sighed slightly, cracking her emerald eyes and looking at the white ceiling. Wondering how much she has to wait until she reaches the port? And more importantly, will she find a pokemon centre there to rest? Tomorrow will be an important day, tomorrow she will pick a new partner and start working for dex as she promised to profesor Rowan that she at the window she could see that she was close to Hau'oli port on Melemele island, where she also plan to shop and settle for the night if she could find a pokecenter. To her right Eclipsa also noticed a more "deserted" island, it was in a really bad shape it look haunted and was a place for her if that was the case! She realise that they will deport soon so she gathered her bags and put her berret on her head while dusting herself, she didnt have a mirror to make her hair but, as messy as it was, it needed to wait until she reached a bathroom to fix it.

Eclipsa got out of her cabin draging her bag after her and exited on the dock right before the capitan anonced the walked out of the boat descending on the stairs and stop to gaze took a deep inhale and put her hand over her eyes protecting her green emeralds. She wasnt use to sun this strong, and her skin will definitly get sunburn if she doesnt cover it with suncream. Eclipsa was extremly pale, like a ghost and that really gived her trouble in most of her her free time she was digging under the ground or in caves for fosils and evolution there was something named "ICE STONE" that aparently was native just to Alola and helped evolv ice she didnt know what type of mons can evolv with that stone but she was surly to learn durring her walked for a while on route 2 looking around but could not manage to find a pokemon centre.

That bug her, where was she supose to spend the night until she needed to go to the lab?She was puzzled toching her chin and brushing it with her hoplesness in her eyes seem visible as some locatars stoped to ask if she was lost. She told them that she needs a place to stay but cannot find a the strangers were kind enouf to tell her to head on route 3 then to 4 pass hano grand resort and then into Heahea City where she can sit at a motel. Eclipsa parted ways with the locals, not before thanking them and keep walking on route 30 minutes of walking she meet eyes with what apear to be a mini airport?It look like charizards were summoned there to transport people on their backs?Puzzled Eclipsa asked the locals what this was about and her answer was that this was the transportation method from island to island is charizard back she needed to reach route 4 and arrive into Heahea City she also took on a charizard holding onto it like her life depended on it as the mon flyed incredibly fast. Upon landing she meet eyes with a bunch of really nice dresseed were wearing black and white costumes with skull imprints. Their hair was pink, blue and red they didnt seem to notice her so the 12 year old she walkled pass look like they were doing something stupid like , throw someone or something in the sand.

Either way she ignored it and walked in front until she meet eyes with a building, the banner said Hano Grand Resort. That must have been the place the couple told her to get oriented after and pass a by. After that Heahea city must appear, and indeed she could see a few buildings in the far distance. As she walk in front some people, similar with the ones at the port were walking and laughing while holding their hands above theor heads. They were all tanned and the males had burn marks on their skin bordering their shirts they noticed her and rushed in front of her. The first one to speak was an blue haired boy with a bandaid onto his head

"YO!Yo!Yo!And who are you bro?"He ask Eclipsa while posing, he look like a ambipom trying to dance. Eclipsa let out a laugh and introduced herself.

"I am a little lady, that's who i am"She aswered putting on her best perlescent skin glow into the sun poping out her beautifful dark emerald of the two male grunts let heart shaped eyes upon seeing her glittering eyes and the other, the femeale grunt just rolled her eyes at the reaction of her much fatter comarade.

"Oh, a little lady,eh?"The blue haired grunt from before ask as he strike another pose"And what is your name, little lady?''he ask.

"Eclipsa!"

"Oh,Eclipsa!Such a beautyfull name!"The fat one sigh dazzled as he was hit in the head by the femeale he imediatly regained his posture and walk in front on Eclipsa pushing his friend away.

"You dont look like your from this parts,Little dady."The slim blue haired boy ponted out as he pushes the fat one just smiled and closed her eyes.

"You figured that out all by yourself?OH!You must be the smart one of the groupe"She smirk her emeralds shining proud of her sarcastic remarch.

"Bro!OH!Bro!She served you!"The femeale grunt laugh as she path the back of the slim feelt defeated to his knees tree blue lines forming on his bend down just smiled and walked pass them heading to the city only to be stoped by the arm of the fat grunt.

"Oh, little lady has swag bro!But we are not done yet!"

"There is nothing else to say, she served him bro!" The pink haired femeale said as she pick up her fat one however shakes his head and points out that they must steal her pokemons or battle her. "We must steal the pokemons of the little lady bro!Girls like her are really vulnerable and cute , bro!"Then the grunt in pink frown droping the defeated grunt with blue hair.

"What is that supose to mean , bro?"She snap annoyed

"What do you mean bro?''He ask the femeale grunt that lookt about to slap him.

"I am not your bro, bro.I am a girl to, you know?"

"But bro, you are my a skull member so tehnically you are a bro as well"

"Neah bro!I am a lady!"She said as she started to attak the fat one hitting him with her feet and of them noticing that the girl was long gone.

"Yo, bros!The little sassy lady left"The once confused grunt pointed out looking at the empty space between the two other turn heir heads letting out a "hm?"


	3. Chapter 3

The girl walked to the hotel, leaving behind the three musketeers and ignoring their screams. Arriving at the hotel, he rented a room for an unlimited period, and he went to was already the first day and she met some idiots. Maybe the rumors were true, each region must have a team of idiots who want to change the earth.

She still remembered Cyrus and the way he dragged her into his misery of vision over the rebirth of the earth. And at the same time she makes her think of Saturn, she and the commander have a special relationship. She felt strong feelings for him about a year ago. It was said that time healed any wound but the boy with blue hair and eyes was still in her heart. Deeply buried under pride and prejudice that first love haunting and not letting her forget. The day she fell in love with Saturn was the day she cursed most. It was the day she learned that the world is a cruel and deceiving place that people can use you to get what they want, their selfish desires.

Cyrus played a big role in this matter. He was the one who took advantage of the feelings of the two and used them to attract her, in the spiral piral and forced her to invoke that pokemon for willl never forgive him!Now all of them along the rest of the team were in jail guarded by were so manny words left to say, and Saturn did send her letters after the capture but, Eclipsa just could not bring herself to open them. She was so brokenthat she just tossed them in a drawer and never open them. She blamed herself for beeing a stupid in love girl and actually beliving Cyrus's words. Even saturn told her that this was a fleeting dream of he was right, how naive of her?She laugh at her own stupidity as she shook her head brushing the trough away crushing the memory somewere deep in a coner of her mind and grabed the tourism pamphlet she got when she heard that there were a lot of good places to visit in Alola and she intend to not miss any of took a pen and circled some locations she found intersting to explor later.

Those were :

-The ruins that enshrine Tapu Koko

-**Plains Grotto**

-Starfall Hill

-Treasure Island

-Pokémon Paradise Resort

-Resolution Cave

-Altar of the Moone

-Altar of the Sunne

-Ruins of Hope

-Shady House

-Lake of the Sunne & Lake of the Moonee

-The **Ruins of Abundance**

-Ruins of Life

-Hau'oli Cemetery

All of those look like verry intersing places to see and meet new ghost she was dazzled by that isolate place, Po Town was it?She will surly go and see what is the deal with it for now all she could do was settle and unpack her left her clouthing into her baggage planing to remove them only when they needed to be wash she instead got her pokeballs out and her pokephone to was planning on calling professor Rowan imediatly after the phone was course, she did have family and friends but could care less to call them. Eclipsa lost toch with her mother and father 2 years ago when she was 10, but now they rarely talk and that is either on holly days or when an emergency happens like her mom getting sick. Rather than that the girl keeps contact to no one. Her dark emerald eyes blink out of boredom as she grab a strand of her black hair and plays with it.

She could go in town at a coffe or to visit the platza but after those "tugs" tryed to steal her pokemons she wasnt sure if it was a good they seem harmless but so was team Galactic until she interfired ways with their stronger in lead. Another ting was that her pokemon weren't really going to do much on this weather. Missy was nocturnal and getting her out on bright daylight will hurt her, Blistina was aquatic and couldnt walk and of course,Count wasn't appreciated coming out in public either. She couldnt take other mons thou, Seth and Zack were always fighting so she couldnt take them with her and Gloomy could lost himself in the wind. She trough that she must manage with the 3 pokemons she will gain from this course, Eclipsa could capture as ,much pokemons as she wanted after all she was on a dex hunt and all the mons go to profesor Rowan for study except the 6 she choses to keep. As she realise she cant get any of her mons out yet she sigh placing her hand onto her emerald eyes closing them. What should she do?She was here so she may as well do the best of it, right?

She went into the shower refreshing herself after a long trip with the boat and changed her clouthing. She has a purple dress ( the lolita style fashion),sandals and the same dark berette on her took a lace umbrella as well to protect herself from the powerfull sun. She follow the giude to a caffe named Aina's kitchen where she hoped to get ride of the weird looks she feelt on out a sigh she walked about 30 minutes in the sun, receiving glances from people. Of course, many people in Alola were bronzed and did not walk in the shadow of an umbrella, being used with the strong sun. But Eclipsa could burn instantly, and that did not do well to the skin. Also her emerald eyes were susceptible to light, and they hurt if she looked directly. And since she did not have a pair of sunglasses she could not risk it. Finally she reached the front of the cafe and closed her umbrella and went inside.

It was very crowded, a sign that sales were going and food was good. She sat down at a table and waited for a menu.A girl with green eyes, green hair and a smile pop next to her handing her a menu.

"Alola!Welcome to Aina's Kitchen!" Mallow smiled as she handed her the took it and aproved her with a nod saying "Thanks!" Mallow left shortly after letting Eclipsa look trough the a few minutes after the girl left a boy just pop out of nowhere at her table startling put a hand on her chest to redice the shock and then frown at the boy.

"Hey there!"He frendly saluted"I am Hau!I can see you are new around here, could i recomand you THE MALASADA!" He pose in a glorious way the saliva leaking from the edge of his she could answer Mallow intervened by splashing the boy with water.

"Hau!Dont botter the customers!"She argued"My apolgy, he is an idiot"Mallow smiled as she drag Hau away by pulling his ear.

"Weird people..."


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipsa was snorling under the sheets of her hotel open her emerald eye to gaze at the was around 6:30 plenty of time to sleep until 9:00 when she must go to pick her starter from the profesor. She streach her arms brushing her eyes after wards and got out of brush her theet and change from her was wearing a red dress with bows and got her black hair caught with a red bow as well in her legs she got a pair of white kneesocks and some low heel walk out of the hotel room while holding her laced umbrela above her head and step in the direction of the LAB. It was around 7:30 when she finished so she had plenty of time until 9:00 to observe the suroundings, she was in vacantion after all.

The city was full of pokemons she never seen before. The one that got her eyes the most was a funny looking persian. The pokemon was blue with a puffy head and a funny sassy personslity. Others were just plain strange like an eggsecute with the neck the leight of a building and others look just like weird rip offs of the mons she already known. Like sandslash look like a ice type blue and light blue instead of his brown and yellow conterpart from back home. And the list could go on but she didnt stop for counting. Walking to the school grounds she saw Mallow ridng tauros. It look like some sort of ride. Other kids were also near her but Eclipsa did not care at the moment about them and walked into the building. She asked the people around about the professor and was told to wait patiently in the class. After a while Mallow and the kids enter the room. Mallow noticed the girl imediatly and rushed to her.

"Alola! Do you remember me?"Mallow ask as she waved. Eclipsa waved back and nod beeing suronded by a flower crown like pokemon afterwards.

"Hello!" A girl dressed verry similar to Eclipsa walked near Mallow. She also had a danty dress and cute stockings. The sun hat on her head made her look like a mushroom wuch made Eclipsa laugh a bit, but she holded it in.

"You are the girl from the caffe!" Hau exclamed as he pops out of nowhere."I didnt really get your name" he said scratching the back of his head. Eclipsa oprn her mouth to speak but was cut off by Samson Oak who enter the classroom.

"Oh,lady Lulamoon just in time!Sorry for making you wait"Oak smiled as he stood on his desk digging trough the drawer on the left. The two girls and boy got close to Oak probabli curious who the lolitta girl was.

"Eh... profesor?" Mallow started her sentance only to be finished by Hau.

"Who is this girl?"

"Of course! This is Eclipsa. She will start her journey today and she is here to pick her starter." Oak explain as he got the ball compartiment out placing it on the desk.

"Now lady Lulamoon" he started as he relased the balls content. Tree siluettes forming. A cat,owl and a seal. As the tree were out Oak continued speaking "Those are the tree pokemon ypu can chose from. First Lillet the fire cat pokemon, next Rowlet the grass own pokemon and last...

"I want Lillet!" Eclipsa cut him off in a calm voice as she pick the cat mon up. He started purring and burried his head into her neck. He seen to already like her wich maybe was do to her calm nature.

"Verry well then." Oak clear his throat as he got 5 pokeballs and a pokedex out of the desk. Eclipsa open her hand to pick the dex and balls but was shortly stoped by oak."Is not done yet, Eclipsa" oak explain as a rotom enter the dex making it float.

"_Hello!I am your personal rotom dex, i will help you with data colecting as well as with your schedulle durring your stay in Alola_!" The dex said as he open a menu option on his belly

Eclipsa said nothing but was surprised about the use of the electric ghost. She wide her eyes but remains silent. Mallow smiles and streches a hand for Eclipsa to squeez

"Nice to meet you,Eclipsa"

"Pleasure!"

"So,where are you from?"Hau ask as he stood down on one of the desks

"Sinnoh" the girl answered boldly as she put the balls in her backpack.

"Oh yes, you kods should know that Eclipsa is here onto the tutoring of profesor Rowan from Sinnoh. She has the task of gathering info for the sinnoh pokemon cercetation center. " oak explain as he puts his hat on.

"I should go, I dont wanna disturb the lessons"Eclipsa excused herself and got up beeing followed by her sun was still bright and the only boption she had was to go check the forest to see different pokemon befor dark. When 22:00 was going to strike she will go outside with her pokemon and look for ghost mons. Nut until then all she can do is rummble around the forest looking for her first capture. Rotom dex was following her in silence,disturbd by the fact that his owner wasnt a talktive type.

"_So?Where on Alola would you like to go?The beach?The snow mountain? Rotom dex ask as he follows the girl._

_Eclips_a blink looking at it and told him "Nowhere. We are leaving at night to the cemetery"A chill run down the back of the robot as he heard thd work "cemetery".

"Why there thou?" The dex ask her.

"You are an electric tell me you are afraid?"she ask with a frown. To that rotom dex sweatdrop. He indeed was afraid. Unlike wild rotom he was a day dweler and wasnt active at night.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 8:30 the girl left the hotel accompanied by three of her 4 pokemon. Rotom dex was not with her, he had remained in the room. Face the steps to the forest through the empty and lonely streets of Alola. Of course, the people were still active at that time but not many left the houses, especially to walk in the forest. It was known that night was dangerous to walk in the forest due to night pokemon, but the girl was not afraid of that. She had learned to catch pokemon at night before learning to walk in two legs. The girl was walking while holding Litten. She had a bored expression on her face.

She wear a black dress, sneakers, and striped stockings, matched with a black did not have a flashlight, not even a candle, but was accompanied by a sufficiently bright friend. Missy, a bright green pokemon with red pearls hanging under her neck and red eyes. She used the flash leaving a red light in front of her. The entrance to the forest was large separated by the knotted trunks of the trees, and from place to place he could see his eyes staring at them from the darkness of the had not yet seen anything so-called pokemon, and without rotom dex it was difficult for her to see what she saw. That is why she preferred the old dex, the one who did not refuse, to come because she was afraid of darkness. He was laughing. How pathetic could a pokemon be? Watching the path beat by the road, it heard a noise in the bushes.

Waiting for the pokemon to come out of him, they beckoned Litten to take a fighting stance. Out of the bush comes a pink pokemon that resembled a ripoff of Livanny. Like a female version? Her big, bulging eyes frowned before launching an attak. She had used x scissors on the trainer but the litten acted quickly and used flametrower, throwing the pokemon back into the bush. The girl nodded and walked behind the trees, leaving herself lost among the bushes. The two pokemon follow her looking for the pungent pokemon.

"I lost it" she sighed frustrated, nervous that she had lost the first pokemon she found.

"Lil!" The cat sighed as he sat down next to the owner's decided not to give up yet and went further into the , the naughty pokemon swirls full of energy in the air. This missdrewus was the girl's main pokemon and was also the strongest and fastest of them. But because she was a shiny she couldn't go out during the day, being too sensitive to light, more sensitive than a normal missdrewus. in the crush under the pressure of their powers. Her emerald eyes scanned the surroundings illuminated by the reddish light emitted by the pokemon female. Litten stood next to his master, scanning the circumstances in which they were.

And the two twitch when another set of bushes moves. From him came a small black little man with a flame at the top of his head. His eyes were as deep as fire and red as ripe apples. He stopped leaving a "marshadow" to escape from his mouth. At that moment he turned back and launched a fire attack.

The girl leaned back, allowing cat pokemon to stop the hit with the move easy mantle and then to attack using quick little man-pokemon felt to the ground but regained its streight and went back at them with a shadow ball that was dodged by Missy who came out of nowhere tackling the small mon into a let out a sniff and growl looking at the fast little pokemon as he walk with speed to their for Eclipsa's comand he felt paralised when the girl did not let an order to neither him or the shiny they waited for the cat closed its eyes waiting for the pain, but it never he open one eye he gazed above looking at the small pokemon traped in the grip of a huge grim-reaper like pokemon was Eclipsa's third pokemon took on her pokemon was a really big Dusknoir with shiny bright red eyes.

"Force palm"Eclipsa order and the small marshadow was send flying into the air minutes before Dusknoir hit it with its palm sending it fliing to the ground leaving a small crater where it attak knock the marshadow unconcious imediatly leaving it gived Eclipsa the chanse to capture it by trowing a ball on its head.

"Good job Noir"She thank her pokemon before returning was happy with this capture as it seem like another ghost course she did not know if it was really a ghost type or not but she will surley find out when she returns wich will be probably around 23:00 if she finds more mons out speaking of mons the same pink livanny like mon went flying by her sholder beeing knockt down into the ground by an turned her head to see a pale light in the started going to its sorce followed by her 2 mons. As she put the bushes aside she meet gaze with a boy along her age or maybe older than her with one year. He had peridot eyes,blond hair and snow white skin. He was wearing an outfit, black,red and a bit of white to the was accompanied by an umbreon, wich was probably the monthat launched the gazed into his peridot eyes for a few minutes mesmered by its looks but was shortly snap out of it as the boy started talking.

"Who in Giratina's name are you?"The blond asked bored

"Who am I?Who are you and what are you doing in the middle of the forest at this hour?!Eclipsa snap at him.

"I could ask the same question"He answered with a are you serious? expression on his , made Eclipsa blush and got her to remove the berette from her head and move it emberess in front of her was glaring at her, hate in his eyes, and if looks could kill, he would be a murderere by swells her cheeks, leaving an irritated expression. But she was still quite embarrassed by the boy's neo-polite response. She took a breath in her chest and answered.

"Hey! I'm not the one sleeping in the forest without a tent! What weird thing are you doing here?"

"Get lost!" the boy screams, looking at the ground."This does not concern you"

"Listen to you ..." she started but was interrupted by him.

"Who are you to tell me I can't camp in the woods?"He said with venom. "And what do you find weird in this?"

"Camping? You don't even have a tent or sleeping bag, what are you actually doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He roared with venom in his eyes were full of contempt and disgust as they scanned her figure was pleasant in his was looking like a doll, much alike Lillie dressed into that outfit and her beautifful emeraldy shine deep as the ocean.

"I asked first! It is clear that you are not camping, so what are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged her pokemon.

Irritated boy averted his eyes and let out a about now he wanted this Irascible Lace Lady and her pokemon to just leave him and his umbreon could attak her but he had no reason to as she did not do anything bad, his patice was running tin and he was this close to sending Null to shred her to could leave, camp somewhere else and dont stand her stupid problem was that he was to lazly to move so he had to make her leave one way or another.

"If i will answer you, will you go away?Why are you in the forsest in the first place anyways?This is no place for little laddies"He asked already sick of her.

"Just answer me!"She puffed as she put a bit more force into the tight hug of her mon making Litten growl.

"Just get lost kid"He frown, his umbreon wasnt really ok with shiny ghost dislake when her owner doesnt get her answers so she let out a static scream and talked out of the bush sending the umbreon into a tree.

"Wha-"Gladion started puzzled at the mon and then frown ordering his pokemon to attak as looked at the mustar shadow flying fast from place to place but could not identy the look like nothing he ever seen until now.

"Missy no!'She called knowing what will tryed to move in its direction droping her berette in the proces on the ground but was cut short as her mon attak again, a hit almost sending her Litten got in front of her defending.

"Shadow ball!" he order as the ball flyed in the direction of the mon however, the shiny dodged it easy as he flied up the last minute letting the ball to smash in the next thing the shini did was start spinning while sending shadow balls into the formed a weird mini vortex and keep sending shadow balls umbreon and lillet fighted them back with flametrower and steel tail Gladion and Eclipsa just stared at the mon in the was puzzled on where her mon learned that combined move?It never used it in contests so it was a new Umbreon was hit by two balls while performing steeltail and feel unconcious to the ground.

"No!"Gladion called as he went to pick his umbreon up."Why you.."He started as he got ready tu pull null's pokeball out of his poket but was cut off by Eclipsa.

"Wait!"Eclipsa called as the shiny pokemon got by her side and nuzzled her frown angry as he got his mon umbreon open his eyes out of the faint state and glared at the two femeales.

"Is that thing yours!?"Gladion ask still frowning at the girl. "Answer me you irascible lace!"

"First off, my name is Eclipsa not Irascible lace, you edgelord!"She puffed as her shiny desepear again"And secound, she only attak cuz you were rude to me!"She defended her mon glaring back at the boy and his pokemon.

"I was rude?You were the one who was bugging me you hag!"He hissed

"What did you just call me?!She snap at him angry.

"You heard me.I said you dress like an old hag."The boy explain as he let his fingers trawel trough his blond locks."Now get lost."He said turning his back to her and walking to the camp fire.

"Wait!"She called after him while grabing his stop brushing her hand off and send her another death glare."What now?!"

"Take this"She said as she handed him a heal from her feelt bad that Missy hurt a pokemon or no reason and trough of herself as responsable for boy took the potion and walked off leaving Eclipsa at the edge of the was clear, he wanted her gone. And so she walked out of the forest back to the hotel followed by her two road was attacks , no people. Just the silence night,waves and the beautifful clear sky.

"Skull... he had a team skull necklace on..."


	6. Chapter 6

As the cold night falls piushing the cold wind over the fragile skin wearing only her dress and shoes, the girl walks in silence followed by her course it was almost 23:54 and she was still not in her it was normal, she was a night dweler hanging into the dark and moist, ruined, abandoned and forgoted by society places along ghost now, the surondings werent on her wasnt in spilarpillar on Sinnoh nor in the legendary temple in Kalos or the underwater city in , she was in Alola.A place that wasnt her best she could do was go to the motel and sleep it she had tons of new mons to capture and she needed a guide to get she could ask that dude,Hau?He seem frendly prehaps ask the profesor?Either way she needed to rest to to catch him in the morning before sighed, walking on the lonely streets accompanied by the two pokemon. She had no way of knowing what was going to happen. What did she expect tomorrow, if anyone would help her or not? No day passed and they were already enemies. Damn her grotesque behavior!

What kind of lady behaves like that ?! She was ashamed of herself, she walked into the hotel and went up the stairs unlocking the doors to her changed into the nightgown and slipped into bed, not bothering to put the pokemon back in the closed her eyes in a deep sleep.

"No!Leave me alone!"She scream sweat running down her woke up terrified! Her hair was curly and the makeup ran on the edges of her eyes. She was sweating from head to toe the nightgown was strapped to her back and her hair was head. She was breathing hard, drawing large mouths of air into her chest. The two pokemon were near her.

The ghost was floating above her head and the cat was sleeping next to her on the pillow. She frowned thinking Missy was giving her nightmares again! she.

It was extremely irritating! She hated that dream and had it almost every night. Why couldn't she stop? Why not leave her alone ?! She didn't do anything to deserve this! She covered her ears with her hands, mumbling a song and rocking on the spot. .The two companions notice this and come to it.

While the litten looked extremely confused the ghost sighed and rolled his eyes.

she leaves a scream and pulls her hair to wake her up. The girl frowned, angry at the rude treatment of the ghost. But I know that she was just trying to wake her up to reality. The clock was 2:00 in the morning and the sun rose slowly from the horizon. It was too early to wake up and too early to fall asleep again. A stomach gasket caught her attention. She was Litten, and that reminded her that she had to feed them. Her Pokemon didn't eat.

Missy was feeding with fear, which she absorbed through the pearls around her it is able to absorb anything into its body he wasnt really that Litten wasnt a night pokemon, he nedded sigh frustrated with herself and got up from walk to her bag getting a can of pokefoos out of it and giving it to the never tasted it, she find it as weird and beside she was already full from Eclipsa's nightmare from the sun rays went trough the curtains Eclipsa returned her pokemon leaving only litten out who was cutely purring now on a full sigh defeated and glared at the Alolan a gorgeous 5 more hours of sleep she was woken up by a knock on her tierdly open it revealing a really bubbly Mallow.

"Morning Eclipsa!"She saluted happy

:"Hello Mallo"She yawn

"Wow!You lock like a get enouf sleep last night?"

"No,I didnt"

"Anyways!We are going on a filed trip today with the school!Would you like to join?"She ask happy

"Eh..Where?"She ask as she check rotom dex to see the hour.

"An under water diving! Prof Rowan said it would be a greeat oportunity for you to meet the marine pokemons of do you say?"

Eclipsa hated water, she hated thinking of explsing her white skin to the sun creept her sun burn was really painfull and she cared to little to do in the end if wanted her to, guess she had no sigh defeated and nod. "I will i need any special equipment?"She ask to that Mallow deny."We have the equipment from the Aether fondation donated it to the school."Mallow explain "So kind of them"Eclipsa attend to leave a smile but just yawn instead.

"I will be what hour?"

"Right now!"

"What?!"

"Come one!"Mallow yelled as she pulled her out of the pulled her arm back and went to change. She wears a set of sandals, a purple beach dress and an red flower in her hair, much similar to Mallow's hair walk to the docks where the class Lillie,Hau and two other boys were didnt know who they were?One of them was tanned and wear a pair of red shotrs while the other was wearing a red hat and blue shorts with sandals in his legs.

"Oi!Mallow!Redy to dive?"He ask excited while pulling her hand and draging her away ignoring the girl next to didnt mean it, she didnt like Mallow's to positive wave who resembled the boy from last night walk to her side."Nice day Eclipsa!"She saluted happy.

"Lady Lillian"Eclipsa returned the salute and so did was then all to present between the didnt like this "all to frendly attitude" so she just look to the side waiting for the guide.A tal men wearing a lab coat greed the grupe and indicate for them to follow him.

They got into a submarine with a really big glass wall and descended under the sea look at all the familiar and unfamiliar pokemon. She frown when she noticed a sea cucumber with black and pink looked puzzled at rotom dex and he poped the info on his monitor.:

_Pyukumuku hate to have their spikes and mouths touched, and if you step on one, it will hurl out its fist-like inner organs to strike at to their appearance and their lifestyle, Pyukumuku are considered unappealing to tourists. Part-time work chucking Pyukumuku back into the sea is available at tourist beaches. But no matter how far they're thrown, Pyukumuku will always return to the same does not evolve._

Roton dex explain as his monitor went look dissapointed figuring out that is just another magicrap or even worse a look around more seeing some golducks,barboach,wischash and the moment nothing interesing enouf for her the kids seem amazed she was was really hopping to see something new to add to her ad then lumineon popt out, tentacruel,seaking and even non were new to was needed something new, something Alolan only!And as if Arcerus heard her pray she gazed at some new pokemons, they look like some albino crabby while purple and blue. One was big, white and blue while the other was small purple, yellow and blue.

"Rotom!"

"Yes ma'am!_Its hard pincers are well suited to both offense and defense. Fights between two Crabrawler are like boxing punches the trunks of trees to give the branches a good shake and knock any ripe Berries to the ground so it can feast"_

Eclipsa smiled_, _it was a good started to easy collect more and more the mons she already know she focused of a bunch of aqvatic spiders following a big femeale water nod and registred the data.

A_raquanid Despite what its appearance suggests, it cares for others. If it finds vulnerable, weak Pokémon, it protectively brings them into its water bubble._

The rest of the trip was uneventfull for Eclipsa. All she did was colect data while the school kids chat in the Mallow would ask her questions like, how is your home town?But she would just brush her off saying that it was not than that nothing particularry leaving the suubmarine the 6 went their separate waas about to take a turn when Mallow calleedd her.

"Eclipsa!"

"Hm?"

"Wait!hey, we were wondeering if you would like to take a picnic with us?

"Eh... now?'

"Yeah!You are done with the data today, right?"Mallow ask with sparkle eyes.

"Well, i have to send a pokemon to prof Rowan, is that ok?''She ask

"Great!We will camo to"

"So Eclipsa."Hau started"You got a new pokemon?"The boy ask.

"Yeah I am not sure what it is but.."

Marshadow

It sinks into the shadows of people and Pokémon, where it can understand their feelings and copy their capabilities.

"Thanks Rotom"Eclipsa answer iritated as she pushed the dex in the back."Soo cute!"Mallow giggle"Can we see it?"She ask as her eyes sparkle."Definetly, just let me call the prof first"Eclipsa explain as she deal the number on the pop with a pleasant light revealinf the old and white haired man.

"Eclipsa"

"P Rowan"She saluted him"Sir, i have a pokemon to transfer to you"

"Already?You only arrived in alola a few days ago"The man said surprised, to that the girl frown rolling her eyes"Few days is enouf know verry well that I take my job seriously"

"I do know ,I explain that this must be a time to relax after what happen to you back in try to relax at last a day"To that Eclipsa's eyes , the event from back to sinnoh was still haunting her shake her head pushing the trough away. "Sir I.."

"Eh.. excuse me?"Mallow ask from behind."But what happen in Sinnoh?"She ask concern while holding her hands to her chest her fingers interfering.

"I didnt know you had company"Rowan said surprised.

"She is a local girl... never mind!I will just send the marshadow to to you later sir."She said as she closed the screen.

"Eclipsa, are you ok?"Mallow ask again.

"Yes."

"But, what happen is Sinnoh?'

"When team galactic attak... i was there... it almost killd me.."She said trying to pull the words out of her mouth."Profesor Rowan pay my trip here to get me away from the harm.

"I am so sorry"Mallo wispered "But no worries!You are safe now!'

"Thank you"Eclipsa thank as she forced a felt bad that she lied but she couldnt trust Mallow or anyone with the truth of what happen that day."Promise me you wont tell the others thou, i dont want drama, ok?''

"Ok!You can trust me!"

"I sure hope so"

"Lets go meet the others!"She smiled happy as she pulled Eclipsa others were already there with the basket and decided to go eat on the beach and chat some was also there sharing his knowledge about Sinnoh since he traweled there as well.

"So Eclipsa, what city are you from?';the boy ask as he bite out of a malasada.

"Heathome city"The girl the background a girl with blue hair and eyes can be seen playing with her water starter.

"That's where Fantina has her gym!Nice!" Ash smiled taking another bite out of the malasada.

"You know Fantina?'

"Yeah, she was a really strong gym leader."

"She was the one who got me into contests"Eclipsa confess as she look at her soda can.

"Contest?';Hau ask confuse.

"Yeah used to participate in them as ambipom sure loved them'Ash said as he remembered of his past journey.

"Yeah but, what exactly is a contest?'' Hau ask again.

Eclipsa giggle at the boy's lack of knowledge "A contest is a competition in wich trainers point out through a set of movements and jugglers the beauty of their similar with the contests in Kalos in wich you partake to become Kalos Queen."

"Wow!Lilli and Mallow said in unison. "That sounds great!"

"Is not a big deal if you are from Sinnoh"Eclipsa explain"You win some ribbons and has a bunch of is the best!"

"Give me my pokemon back!"The blue haired girl from at the team skull. The two grunts were holding the water type in the air mocking the short trainer.

"Hey!"Mallow scream"Leave her alone"

"Lana!"Ash run up to them"Retrun that pokemon imediatly team Skull"He treath with his fist in the air.

"Whacha gonna do if we dont broh?" the grunt ask

"Yeah bro, you goona get mad and use your little hamster on us?"Another said while striking a pose.

"stop this nonsense!"Eclipsa hiss while comming out from under the umbrella.

"Yo bro, look, is the little lady"The one holding the mon said while pointing at Eclipsa.

"The crush is on the run broh!Ma main man Billy over there got himself a crush"The blue haired one anonced as he path the back of the fat grunt who was blushing.

"Tell you what, broh."The tin one said"I will relase the ungly seal if you go on a date with my main man Billy over there"The grunt said while pointing at the water type.

Eclipsa frown in desgust"Dude, i am 13 i am to young to date. Besides, all of you are out of my league"As she said that the fat grunt growl sad a blue line forming under his other one laugh while the third boy still holding the water type arch a brow. "That was cold broh.I will show you why you dont mess with team skull" the tree got their pokemons out. Ash was about to send his electric type as well when a voice was voice made Lilies eyes whide but she keept her calm and remain in the shadows, feeling uncapable to face this person, at last not yet.

"Leave her alone, you imbeciles"It was Gladion's voice comming from the edge of the had an unpleasant expresion in his face and a vein was pop in his forehead. He had a dark and grey mon with him.

"Oh , look Billy!Is orphan boy!Here to cry us a river?"The tall grunt laugh only fueling Gladion's anger."Yeah, get lost kid" another clentch his theet and order type;null to attalk blastin the grunts pokemons away. They then instantly run off letting go of Lana's happily hug the water type ant turned to gladion'Thank you!"she said happy. Eclipsa frown at the rude boy, she remember him from last noticed that nd turned to her "Are you ok irascible lace lady?"He said mocking

"My name is Eclipsa!And we didnt need your help!If it was a real danger my pokemons would have solve it by now!she said as shecrossed her hands to her chest. To that the boy just rolled his eyes letting out a "Tsk!" and turned around to leave. "Whatever"

"So rude!"Eclipsa hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

The girl blinked angrily, remembering the boy and his annoying does he think he is ?!Probably he was another street kid who was supposed to be a crook. After all, those members said he was an a sad thing, children without parents suffered a lot, however, that was not an excuse to behave in this those insulting nicknames he gives people. What a fool!And in the end this guy was nothing but one of those rude members. How repulsive! She thought as she looked at the window on the wall of the hotel. Today was a new day and she wanted to go and catch other pokemon for her teacher from sinnoh. She really wanted to go to the ruins but apparently she couldn't be alone and rotom dex was not useful at , he used to pick up a gift but that's when he really wanted to go with her to places. But this ghost guy was the most scared pokemon she ever saw. It was ridiculous! She took the list and looked at the places she could visit. Without ruins, the cave, the cafe, the altar or the aether paradise there were few places left: shady house, starfall hill and Hau'oli Cemetery and Po Town. And at this moment the cemetery seemed the best place to explore, of course it was still day. The possibility that a night pokemon would be there was small so it would head to the shady house. she smiled happily and changed into pajamas.

She was wearing a pearl pink dress with a beach hat similar to Lillie's and a pair of white had a small purse in which she kept her sun cream and other things necessary for a girl for a day at the beach. She also wore a red heart-shaped medallion. She sighed and went to the mirror brushing her teeth. Today was a less sunny day than usual. The sun, though present in the sky, did not radiate with the same celestial power as usual.

The streets looked full from her balcony. Su was not a surprise considering she lived in the port where over 100 tourists came the window saw the Lillie with her beach bag. But something seemed unusual ...

The blonde was looking frightened to all the parts of the street as if someone were following her or made her think. What was going on? Was she in danger?Of course she wasn't interested and didn't want to get involved in things that didn't concern her. But Lillie seemed so scared she couldn't help herself. She went down the stairs and followed her until she reached a pokemoncenter. She look again to the sides holding onto the bag and enter in a rush. Eclipsa arch a brow upon the reaction and wonder what could the girl have to entered in silence hiding from behind a wall and saw Lillie at the table with a boy.

My arcerus!Is she for real?She was so secretive cuz she had a date!? That's so stupid!Eclipsa trough as she leaned against the wall with a nervous snort. "I worried for nothing! What a waste!" but then she heard the boy's voice as Lillie sat at the table.

"Were you followed? 'She shook her head negatively and took a deep breath. "No, I was not followed by anyone. I made sure of that!"She explain with a smile"Very good!" The boy said and lowered his hood. Then the eyes of the Eclipsa widen. It was yesterday's mess! What was that douchebag doing with Lillie?Is he threatening her? Trying to steal information for the skull team from her? she couldn't figure it out. But she knew she had to find out what was going on and report it to the teacher in the classroom. Maybe Lilli was in danger?She decided to stay undercover listening from behind the wall. But she heard nothing from what the two were talking about and tried to get a little idea. Type null you feel her presence, and begin to curl at her attracting the attention of bothThe boy furiously got up from his armchair and pulled the cover aside, ready to hit her with his smiled ironically at the anger in the boy's eyes. He sighed when he saw who was actually behind the wall and let out an irritated growl.

"What are you doing here,irascible lace lady?!" he asked her and put his hands around her, stopping her from running looked at him suspiciously, sending venom with her did not like that the boy was so close, and she was about to slap him so hard his teeth were going flying but Lillie's voice stopped them from confrontation.

"Brother stop! She won't hurt us!"

"How do you know? She is a foreigner, she could work with Aether or even the skull team." He growled irritably, still having a strong grip on the girl's waist. "You don't even know her."he reproached to the girl who was holding him by the shoulder.

"She is working with Professor Rowan. She is not involved in anything related to Aether," Lilli explains, pulling the boy to free her friend, but all she did was shake her, the girl being pulled into the boy's embrace. "I assure you" she begged.

"Then why is she spying on us?" He asked angrily, clutching her even harder at his chest. To this question his sister did not answer,and the girl was just watching the two face was sticking to his cheek, and she could feel his colon of wildflowers and fresh grass in the morning. His grip was strong, he was older than she was probably a year old or two. And that explains the force but still she did not understand what was going on between the two? Now that she looked closely at the two they were very similar, she could almost call them twins. And Lilli did just call this douchebag brother wich means...

"Eh, sorry to intrerup you two" She lift her hand trying to get their attention."But whats going on?"

"See brother, she knows her at once!"Lilli scold him

"No!I want to know why she was lisening to us!"Gladion argued that Eclipsa did an was the priblem with those spoiled rich chids, they were so guible and lifted her head, her nose brushing against his lips and her nose fluttered from his nose as he watched her breathing in her rose scent."I will explain if you let me go, Edegelord"

"Please brother"Lillie sigh and relase the girl out of his grip but still keep the sturdy look in his eyes."Sit down and talk"He oder as he pointed at his seat Type"null letting out a stood on the sofa next to Gladion in the opposite side of the table beeing Lillie.

"Why were you listen to our conversation in secret?Who are you working for?"He demand while looking at her."Calm down brother!" Lilly tryed to ease the conversation."Well?"He turned to her.

Eclipsa sigh removing her hat from her head"I saw Lillie acting like she was followed and i got worried. I trough those tugs were after her. And when i saw her with you, i trough team skull was treathning her"Eclipsa explain. Lilli frown at her brother sending him an "I TOLD YOU SO!' 's eyes softed letting his hand go trough his long blond locks. Hi sigh iritated but happy that his sister wasnt actually followed.

"Are you two really brothers?"She ask her emerald eyes getting that Gladion look to the side and Lillie nod."But you are such a sweet are you related with edgelord over here?And why dont you guys leave together?And what's the deal with the Aether fondation?"She ask and started to feel preassure in the air. Was it personal?Were their parents divorced or something?Was something wrong with the organisation?

Lillie sigh sadly and look at the ground"We have to tell her"She explain but to that Gladion protest"No, we dont!Is non of her buisness!" Lillie deny her head."Is your fault, if you didnt sequestered her in your arms and didnt ask her so manny questions we wont need to tell her" Lillie explain as she frown at him.

"Fine"He growl iritated.''So, whats going on?'' Eclipsa ask even more confuse start to explain as she pet her vulpix"Our mother is the president of Aether the begining it was meant to save pokemons but, it changed"Lillie explain the past gazing into her eyes."It started doing horrible experiments on pokemon, most of them dying in the and Gladion witness the destruction with our own eyes."Lillie explain tears running down her eyes"We tried to convince mother to stop, but she just wont stop!She even attak Gladion and me with the security pokemons"She started to sob bursting into tears her head buried in her pet her head in attenp to calm her down and continued the story"Since mother could not be reason with we had no choise but to steal the main pokemons for the experiment.I got null and run away two years earlyer than Lillie. She then got Nebby and run from home as well taking shelter under the since then both Aether and Skull grunts folow us"Gladion explain his hands starting to was as if he was reacting to felt bad for judging the edgy , if someone known how hard running from your past was it surley was eyes softed pulling the boy in a hug and warping her hands around his waist. Gladion hmpt but didnt push away feeling the confort of her soft frame afainst didnt receve this type of affection in years, not even from Lillie as they stood apart to not let relaxt his spasm fading easy and burying his face in the soft black hair feeling the scent of roses enter his nostrils. He calm down toching his forehead with hers, nose against eachoter and relase her out of his hug.

"It must have been so hard for you two."She said her eyes soften."I wish i could help you someway, but i guess is better to stay out of family buisness. I am sorry for eavesdroping on you"

"Thank you, means a lot"Lillie said as she brush her tears remained motionless not sure if they can trust the girl or not.'Can you take Lillie home?If they saw you together they will think shehang up with a class mate and not suspect me beeing around."The boy said looking down onto his sister."Of course"Eclipsa nod."Lets go Lillien"She waved her hand motioning Lillie to get up. They exited the center and walked to the charizard was silence between them until Lillie broke it "Please dont tell anyone"

"Dont worry Lily, i would never do that"

"Thank you"


	8. Chapter 8

"Lillie?Why didnt you two tell the police what your mom is doing?"Eclipsa ask"Is wrong and unfair to the pokemons she used"she continued as she drink tea from a were at the cafe the next day after the enconter in the sigh sad and deny her head."I didnt want to lose my mom...I want to help her. And i dont want anyone else to be hurt.I know is wrong but i just...I dont want to lose another parent!''She sob easy a single tear running down her eye.

"So something happen to your dad as well?"She ask without realizing how sensitive the subject is. Lillie nodded. "My dad disappeared during an experiment when a portal to another dimension was opened. Since then, my mom has been looking for him and started doing this horrible things," Lillie explains looking down into the tea cup.

"So it is a crime of pasioune? That still does not justify the means, can't hurt other people just for your selfish reasons. I am sorry to tell you but, you are children, what can you do against an organization? You need to tell Jenny and the police.

"But they'll take Nebby!" She protested, clutching the white bag in her arms. "And I know what he can do. My mom has the power to take him from the police. She has eyes all over Alola!"

"Still, you cant hide long as you have that pokemon they will follow you .What will you do when they find you?"Eclipsa ask trying to reason with could not undrerstand the girls reasoning. Of course, Eclipsa was never close to her parents and after she left she didnt even bother to call them but not everyones was like she understood that she cannot convince Lillie to change her was a good kid thou so was her troublemaker decided to leave them be and mean her own buisness. 'As you wish me on the pokephone if you need any help."She said and got up from her day she was going to the cemetery it was arounf 18:50 so it was going to get dark until she reaches it giving her a chance to see ghost pokemon of stepmon the rock road followed by her litten and dex. It was a nice day to take a walk. The sun was up the bird-pokemon were singhing Bounsweet and Comfey were floaring in the air.

"Rotom!"

"Yes ma'am"

"What is that?"Eclipsa asks as the flower necklace flyes around her leaving a golden powder skan amd registred the pokemon his belliy lighting up"

_Comfey is a type Pokémon introduced in Generation 7. It is known as the Posy Picker Poké picks flowers and always carries them around. It makes a ring of blossoms and spreads oil from its body on it, which changes the flowers so they emit a soothing fragrance. It has a habit of giving these flower rings to those it's fond of. The aroma can soothe both itself and its allies. Comfey also helps with the treatment of people and Pokémon at Pokémon Centers and hospitals, thanks to its attacked by other Pokémon, it throws its flowers at them to create an opening, and then it either flees or strikes back._

"Grass version of ceansy" she rolled her eyes that rotom frown "Is there anything that satisfies you in this world?"He ask as he floats around her 'No, not really"Eclipsa answer as she keep walking front of her walking in an indian line were tree pink teddy bears.

"Eh?''

"Scanning'Rottom anonced.

_Flailing Poké 's cute appearance and movements - plus the fluffy feel of its fur - all combine to make it super popular. Stufful may have a small body, but its strength is extraordinary. Receiving one of its powerful hits without being prepared for it can bring down even well-trained Pokémon._

"Impresive!I want to capture one!"Eclipsa said as she got her ball the back Rotom dex panic waving his arms 'Ma'am we should go~!"He sain witnessing the big mama bear in the ack of she wasnt paying attention as she was focused to aim at the teddybreas. Rotom just open his dex speaking out loud the entry

_When Bewear is acting in a friendly fashion, just swinging its arms around, you must never dare to approach it carelessly. It is acknowledged to be a dangerous Pokémon, even within the Alola region. You may see warning signs posted near places it immensely dangerous Pokémon possesses overwhelming physical strength. Its habitat is generally Pokémon has the habit of hugging its companions. Many Trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug._

As she heard the last line Eclipsa jumps from her spot just in time to evade the crushing punch send in her direction'What in giratina's name?!" she cursed"I told you we should go"Rotom panic as he fly by her side. She frown looking at the bear pokemon, fire in her gaze."Is rude to attak a have manner problems"But moma bear could care less of manners she just launched herself at the girl crushing trees and rocks in her way. Eclipsa run off in all the directions followed by the unfrendly mother. Eventually she got stuck betwwen a wall and a tree who fall under the hit of the pink mon. Now stuck Eclipsa had no where to run"Thats it!Noir!Teach her manners!"She scream from under the the shadows of the trees a dark Cyclop eyes rose from the darkness, shining a bright red. One hand grasped the bear by its neck raising it in the air and the stomach of the ripper opened with sharp teeth leaving a scream that gave chills on the spinal cord. Roton dex shallow hard and let his monitor scan out of fear

_DusckNoir the Gripper Poké antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there._

Beware falled dazzled to the ground her eyes spinning in confusion while the reaper pokemon just fly off to free its master from the falen stood dazled and quiet looking at the huge reaper tosing the long away like they were eclipsa pulled a ball out returning the mon.

"So, he is from one of your trawels?"Rotom ask curious but still a bit sockt from the brush the dust uff her dress and hair and nod "I chaptured him while in my trawel in celestic wanted to suck my soul in and send me to another dimension."She explain as she headed to the direction of the baby bears.

"Wow!You are all kinds of messed up"

"What was that?"

'Nothing ma'am!'"

They walked for a bit more until they reached the end of the road facing the got there fast it was just 20:03 plenty of time to look around for pokemons in the front of the gate a man was riding a horse unlike Eclipsa never saw already known his place and started the scan

_Mudsdale is known for its powerful body as well as its emotional fortitude, which keeps it from being agitated by anything. It never cries out, no matter what kind of trouble it's in, and it defeats its opponents with a single powerful blow. Its legs are coated in protective mud, and the weight of this coating increases the force of its Mudsdale gallops in earnest, the power of each hoof-clop can dig out huge holes, even in asphalt. Mudsdale is forbidden to run on some of Alola's public roads._

And

_Mudbray could once be found all over the world, but it was over-hunted and ended up on the verge of extinction. It's said that the Alola region is the only place in the world where Mudbray can still be found in the wild._

_Mudbray boasts superhuman strength—a surprise, considering its small body. Mudbray can carry loads up to 50 times its own weight on its back or dragging behind it._

Rotom explain his screen turning then look at Eclipsa who had a tear running down her check."So sad, to be trapt in one region, not able to see the world out of fear."It was as if she was taking it really made Rotom wander, was Eclipsa ever imprisoned? And if yes, why?Wanting to change the subject he fly in gtont of her 'Lets gead to the cemetery, shall we?'He ask, to that she smiled and wasked pass him "Yes of course dear sir!'

The cemetery look , well like a was there to look for ghost pokemon so she sarted making ropunds around the place. She saw a few zubats,morelull even parasects but nothing good enouf in her the end her eyes landed in the distance looking at a pickchu and a known those pokemons but something was off..

"Rotom"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is that marowak shiny?"

"No ma'am."

"How so?"

"Scanning ma'am"

_Marowak the ghost and fire pokemonThe bones it possesses were once its mother's. Its mother's regrets have become like a vengeful spirit protecting this Poké has transformed the spirit of its dear departed mother into flames, and tonight it will once again dance in mourning of others of its kind._

"So its a ghost type here?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Excelent!Lets capture it!"

"But ma'am what about the pikachu?''

"What about it?''She ask as she walked close to the two sceptacally eyed the two pokemons pushing the pikachu with her foot "This is no pikachu, is a bag of potatoes!'She said pushing the mon with her heel not convinced if its real or not. The pokemon let out a "mimi?' and look up to Eclipsa trembeling in fear at her attitude."What is this thing?''

"Right behind you ma'am!"

_Mimikyu is a fairy/ghost type Poké lives its life completely covered by its cloth and is always hidden. People believe that anybody who sees its true form beneath the cloth will be stricken with a mysterious illness. People in the Alola region are convinced that you must never try to peek beneath its covering. Mimikyu's health fails when it's bathed in the rays of the sun, so it prefers to stick to dark places. It's rumored that the reason it covers itself with a cloth is to avoid sunlight._

"Nice, another ghost type!"Eclipsa smiled happy as she pick the rag mon up."You are a special nut arent you?Yes you you are"She spoil it, totaly forgetting that she was making fun of it a minute ago."Rotom!"

'Eh...yes ma'am?"

"I like this one. We are taking it!'

"Arent you going to ask if he wants to join us?'

"I said we are taking it!Now move, we are going back to the center"She ordered as they walked back leaving Marowak all pokemon cryed and started to run after his pet the mon on his fake head holding it went back on the forest road following the rock trail passing the tall executors hidden between palmtrees, the berry bushes and eventually meeting the road to the entrance of the city.

"We are almost ther-"She was cut off my someone falling onto kinda imbecile doesnt look where he walks?"Lisen you-'But she stop when she saw Lillie. She was patthing and out of breath."What happen Lilli?'

"The peple from are at school!They came after Nebby!"

Eclipsa pulled her to the side looking fo any sighn of grunts or suspicious put Mikiyu on the beach bag that Lillie was disperatly holding onto and told him"Some really bad peoople want to hurt my her to a safe place in the forest"The small rag mon smiled happy as he pulled Lillie with his tail and they walk off


End file.
